Strohhalm
by Takaya.JD
Summary: Wills Gefühle nach dem Tod von Liz. Dies ist wohl die düsterste Geschichte, die ich jemals geschrieben habe, aber das musste auch mal sein. Also, wenn jemand soetwas nicht verträgt, dann bitte nicht lesen! Außerdem werdet ihr Jack hier umsonst suchen.


Strohhalm 

****

**Inhalt:** Wills Gefühle nach dem Tod von Liz. Dies ist wohl die düsterste  
Geschichte, die ich jemals geschrieben habe, aber das musste auch mal sein.  
Also, wenn jemand soetwas nicht verträgt, dann bitte nicht lesen! Außerdem  
werdet ihr Jack hier umsonst suchen...

  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts!

  
**Notiz: **Für alle, die in ihrem Leben mehr durchmachen mussten, als man sich  
vorstellen kann, und die es trotzdem geschafft haben weiterzumachen.

Will fühlte... nichts.

So war es auch Barbossa ergangen, als der Fluch noch auf ihm gelegen hatte. 

Und verflucht war er jetzt auch. Doch der Fluch, der jetzt auf ihm lag, konnte er nicht aufheben, indem er eine Münze zurück in eine Truhe warf.

Keine Macht der Welt konnte diesen Fluch aufheben.

Vielleicht konnte er ihn nicht aufheben, aber er konnte ihn beenden, indem er alles beendete, was ihn ausmachte. Und in diesem Moment, an dem er an dieser Klippe stand und hinunter auf die Gischt starrte, war er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nur noch einen Schritt davon entfernt. Ein freudloses Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es wirklich so einfach war.

Es war wirklich so einfach, all die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, die ihn jetzt schon viel zu lange quälten.

Bilder von ihr.

Bilder von dem Blut, das über seine Hände geflossen war, als er sie das letzte Mal in den Arm genommen hatte.

Bilder von ihren Augen, die schmerzerfüllt die seinen gesucht hatten und davon zeugten, dass ihr Geist bereits den Weg ins Vergessen angetreten hatte.

Bilder von ihrem Mund, der ihm immer wieder sagte, dass sie ihn liebte.

Bilder von ihrem leblosen Körper, den er noch Stunden später gehalten hatte, als die Soldaten sie endlich fanden.

Bilder von dem fassungslosem Gesicht ihres Vaters.

Bilder von ihrem Sarg.

Bilder von ihrem Grab.

Doch war dies wirklich das Schlimmste? Waren die Erinnerungen denn nicht noch grausamer?

Erinnerungen von ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen auf dem Schiff, nachdem man ihn aus dem Meer gefischt hatte.

Erinnerungen an den Tag, als sie zusammen Schutz vor dem Hagel in einer alten Scheune gesucht hatten.

Erinnerungen an den Nachmittag, den sie damit verbracht hatten, Schneemänner in ihrem Garten zu bauen.

Erinnerungen an den Moment, als er ihr sein erstes Schwert präsentierte.

Erinnerungen an den Abend, an dem sie ihm nur beim Schmieden zugesehen hatte.

Erinnerungen an die Nacht, als er ihre Hand verarztet hatte.

Erinnerungen an ihren ersten Kuss.

Erinnerungen an ihre erste Nacht.

Oder waren es die Träume, die ihn nachts heimsuchten? Von denen er wusste, dass sie nie in Erfüllung gehen würden?

Träume von Gesprächen bis tief in die Nacht.

Träume von winterlichen Spaziergängen am Strand.

Träume von einem Haus, das er mit ihr teilt.

Träume von Nächten, in denen er von Babygeschrei geweckt wird.

Träume von Kinderlachen, das durch das Haus schallt.

Träume von einem sonnigen Morgen, an dem er von einem Kuss geweckt wird.

Träume von einem Leben mit ihr.

Träume von einem Sterben mit ihr.

All dies fügte ihm Wunden zu, die immer tiefer wurden und einfach nicht verheilen wollten. Denn dies war das Einzige, das ihm noch geblieben war. Alles Andere, die Schmiede, die Freunde und das Abenteuer waren im Vergleich dazu wie Schall und Rauch. Etwas, das nie dagegen ankämpfen konnte. Warum sollte er also gegen den Drang ankämpfen, diesen einen Schritt zu tun?

Warum hatte er es nicht schon längst getan?

Wegen diesem einen kleinen Klang, den er immer hörte, wenn er hier stand.

Wegen dieser Wirkung, den er immer auf ihn hatte.

Wegen diesem Seufzen, das er hervorbrachte.

Wegen diesem Bitten, das darin lag.

Wegen seinem Wunsch, diese Bitte zu erfüllen.

Wegen dem Wissen, dass dies das einzig Richtige war.

Wegen ihrer Stimme.

Wegen ihrer Worte.

"Don´t stop..."


End file.
